A Change of Pace
by merinxD
Summary: In a village away from her own, the burden of unrequited love is a mere dream as the medic of Konoha learns who Haruno Sakura really is. A trip to Suna for a meeting after the war turns into a stay of the business kind. Unbeknownst to two old friends, a spark ignites. GaaraSakura post war. Mature for eventual sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE

Requested by anon -

**Gaara and Sakura meet in Suna for business and a spark ignites. **

**Read this please -**

In all honesty I want to do a mini series with this prompt as the starting point. If anyone thinks this is a good idea let me know, if not I'm still doing it =D So that means that I will be filling scenarios of my own making and prompts that you lot send in that fit in with the verse I have created. Of course there will be a plot but your prompts will make it interesting as well. All of the chapters will be about this long and we will slowly work our way up to the 'gaasaku' smut that has been requested of me. I just don't feel it is plausible otherwise. That and I want to hone Gaara's character. This is my first time writing him, so I'm sorry if I cocked it up. It will get better, I promise.

Anyway, first chapter of the mini series starts here...

Mistakes are all mine. This is barely edited. It's 5am. Proof readers a welcome. To request scenarios and prompts visit my tumblr at merinxd . tumblr . com and click ask.

xxx

Every time Sakura leaves Suna she forgets how hot and dry it actually is. Compared to the Leaf village, the barren desert is an oven, despite the constant wind rolling through. However, the weather does not deter the residents of the sand from smiling cheerfully and going about their day. It is a part of life and they are accustomed to the temperature, from the boiling heat during the day to the freezing cold at night.

Sakura is almost melting and if Tsunade's reaction is anything to go by, so is she. Though her rapid disappearance could have more to do with her favourite bar being located in Suna and less about the heat. In any case, the pink haired diplomat has been left to handle the Kazekage all on her lonesome. Thankfully, the task won't be a hard one, with Sabaku no Gaara being a comrade and friend. In actuality, it is he who requires the help from Konoha. A trip that Sakura could have taken alone became 'imperative' for her mentor as well, and the pinkette is disappointed in herself that she didn't see it sooner. Shizune is certainly going to be disheartened with the Hokage when she catches wind.

It has been a year since the end of the war and Sakura has been doing her best to keep her nose in her work. There was plenty to do with the hospital and the just built village of Konoha, so the task was an easy one. Sakura knows that if she gave herself time to think she will be forced to remember that Sasuke is not longer with her. It has been a year and no one has sighted him after his disappearing act. Surprisingly, the thought is starting to hurt less and less.

It makes sense though, Sasuke made his peace with her and Naruto, he avenged his clan and now he needs to find himself, away from a village that killed his family. It just hurts that Team 7 isn't a part of his plan...That she can be discarded so easily.

Sakura has a choice though. She can forever wait for a love that may never come true, or she can move on in her life, live and be happy. Her heart will always hold Sasuke in it, and there is no denying that she pines for him still, but she can't put her life on hold for a man with a path so clearly set away from hers.

Sakura needs to start living for herself. Which is part of the reason that she accepted this meeting. If she is interpreting the Kazekage's the correspondence correctly, then Gaara needs help with his hospital system, with the complete lack of organisation after the hectic war.

If Sakura is offered a station in this village, she is secretly inclined to take it...

Climbing the stairs to the Kazekage's round office, the pinkette follows the silent sentries who walk with purpose. Usually when Konoha ninja arrive in Suna, Gaara is waiting at the gate himself. However, Tsunade travelled at a quicker pace than needed and as a result the two are a day early. Not that it matters in the scheme of things.

The faceless men murmur quietly between themselves and one enters the large familiar office. In an instant the nin pokes his head out of the door with an expression that is much less closed off.

"The Kazekage will see you now." The man says formally before the wide double doors open for the petite kunoichi.

"Honto arigato." Sakura murmurs, bowing to each guard with a small smile. She turns to gaze at the office and notes that for once, Temari and Kankuro are not here. It is a shame, but there will be time later to catch up with her friends.

Sakura's emerald zone in on the desk in the center of the room, closer to the wide spanning glass wall that looks out over the city. Gaara stands beside his chair with a soft smile adorning his features. There is paper work and an ink pot that he is obviously working on and the girl feels guilty for pulling him away. Stepping closer_ and_ looking closer, the pinkette notes that he has grown taller. The sandy red hair atop his head is a little longer, and all in all, Gaara looks good.

"Sakura-san." The leader greets with an inclination of his head. The soft voice of her friend is deeper than she remembers, but the last time they spoke it was during the war, and that was a hectic time.

"Kazekage-sama, you know that it's just Sakura." She smiles brightly, stepping closer to the nin. One sentry makes a move to stop her but the other guard shakes his head in warning. It is obvious that this ninja is new at this.

"Then Gaara is suitable." The red head replies, smiling also. He moves to meet Sakura and the two stand a foot or so away, just looking. "You look well." He states, and his hand reaches out in a social act of conformity, something he never would have done before his role as Suna's leader.

Sakura glances to the outstretched hand as she accepts the gesture easily. His warm palm comes into contact with her own and the pinkette glances up to catch his incredibly aqua eyes. They are so blue in fact, that the girl forgets to let go.

"Sakura." Gaara says after a moment, and the woman feels completely foolish.

"Ah, gomen." She replies, dropping his hand as if it were a bomb. She misses the slight smirk upon the sand nins usually stoic face and instead tries in vain to hide her blush.

"It's fine." The Kazekage utters, and Sakura is unable to stop herself from looking again, all because of the humour in his tone. The teal eyes that look down on her seem to hold mirth and the girl realises that her heart is beating a mile a minute, he can probably hear it.

"I'm sorry that we arrived early Gaara-sama." Sakura tries, keeping eye contact and willing herself to be professional. She never looks at men, why would she start now? Especially the Kazekage!

"Iie, I am aware of the Hokage's fondness for our native drink. I offered her a free supply at a venue of her choosing should she agree to my terms." The red head informs and he motions for Sakura to take a seat.

Following his lead, the kunoichi sits across from the Kazekage and she fiddles with her fingers mercilessly, under the table where he can't see. The powerful nin pulls out a manilla folder that seems to be quite thick with paper work, sliding it over to the girl, he says -

"This is a mission that I have drafted to Konoha. My terms are inside." Gaara states, and his hands clasp together on the desk. He is the picture of professionalism, which makes Sakura feel even guiltier, not to mention crazy. His piercing eyes look over at her and if the kunoichi didn't know better she would say that there is a spark within his unreadable depths. Something different to before. But then, not having to worry about a war would do wonders for one's disposition.

Glancing back at the yellow folder, the woman flips open the front page and sighs inwardly at the massiveness of the piece. She should have known that Gaara does everything properly, he really was born for this role. If only Tsunade could get her paperwork in order like this, just a couple of months a year would even be good enough.

"May I ask Gaara-sama, what are you terms?" She questions. It isn't that Sakura won't read this, because she will. Sometimes it is just easier to hear it directly from the source first.

Her eyes meet his again and Sakura curses the strange feeling in her stomach, the tell tale butterflies of a very new crush. The Kazekage looks serious and his gaze is resolute, though not demanding. Then he leans back slightly and says -

"I request that you transfer to Suna to lead the hospital. You are the best medic in the shinobi nations, Sakura. It could take a year or more, but I will pay Konoha handsomely. You will be fed, housed and payed, as well as offered all of the privileges of a resident of the sand, including access to any medical files you require." The words are straight to the point and even though she was expecting something akin to this, Gaara's request still baffles her. However, it doesn't confuse her as much as his next actions.

Leaning forward to sit up straight, the Kazekage states, "Above all, I have chosen you, Sakura, because you are a friend that I can trust." He pauses and the words sink in. "If you want a night to think it over I can have Temari collect you in the morning." He suggests, and his tone becomes less formal once more. Well, less formal for Gaara.

But Sakura already knows her answer. This is it. This is the chance that she has been waiting for, the needed change in her life...

Shaking her head, no, the pinkette smiles brightly, like she is about to tackle a good challenge.

"No Gaara-sama, that won't be needed. I trust you." Reaching forward she slides the ink pot towards herself and says, "Where do I sign?"

The chair scrapes backward and in the next moments a very able shinobi is leaning over her and pointing toward each section required. One of his hands rests on the back of her chair while he leans forward, his chest almost brushing her shoulder, and Sakura needs to breath steadily in order to think. It is absolutely ridiculous. She has been closer to this man plenty of times.

_He thinks of you as a friend, baka!_ Sakura thinks to herself firmly, breathing through her nose.

"Here." Gaara says, "Here...and here." He points, and the pinkette signs each spot his finger marks. When she is done, the leader leans back a bit, but not far enough to be away from her. Their gazes align and Gaara says with a slight upturn of his lips, "I hear that you are interested in poisons."

This is going to be an interesting stay...

xxx

Comments, concerns, just wanna say hi? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto.

This has not been edited. I wrote it, read it and uploaded it. I apologise for any mistakes. Proof readers welcome.

**A CHANGE OF PACE**

**CHAPTER TWO**

The sun is intense on Sakura's ivory skin as the pinkette makes her way back from Suna's entrance. She has just waved off Kankuro and her shishou at the gates and waited for the two to become blips on the horizon. She won't be seeing the Hokage for quite some time, but Sakura has promised to write. Though, Tsunade said that she will visit, but something tells the kunoichi that her offer has less to do with her and more to do with Gaara's bargain. Nevertheless, it will be good to see her when the occasion rises.

It has been a week since Sakura signed her agreement with the sand village and she is not regretting it one bit. Of course, the possibility of gaining a tan while she is here is more of a probability, but the change of pace will be nice. The housing situation is very agreeable and locational in regards to her friends and the hospital. She has been placed in a small one bedroom apartment within Kazekage tower as per the contract. Which is convenient because all three of the sand siblings reside there as well. Thankfully, not on top of each other. That could be over bearing other wise.

Looking towards the road ahead, the pinkette is pleased to see the various shop signs that litter the streets, along with the throng of residents chattering and smiling away. It is certainly different to the little stalls of the Konoha markets, but it makes sense due to the sandy winds that roll through at random. Along this road is one of Sakura's favourite sweets shops that sell some of the best anko dumplings ever. The woman has always been fond of sugary foods, but dango will always be her number one.

Strolling up to the entrance, Sakura enters the building and sighs happily at the protection from the sun. She has plenty of time to kill since she won't be starting at the hospital for another week. She would like to read over all of the files before that, and it is on the top of her list, right after she finishes unpacking her new things. Sakura was worried that she would have to live without her beloved items and she was willing to. However, the Kazekage has graciously asked Kankuro to pick up as many belongings as possible that she has listed. Thank Kami-sama for travel scrolls!

Ordering a healthy portion of dumplings (or so) the woman wonders how long they will keep. As far as she is aware, Temari is busy with the academy during the day and Kankuro won't be back for a week at the most...Leaving Gaara alone.

"I'll have one more serving." Sakura says to the vendor with a vibrant smile. Handing over the money, the kunoichi exits the establishment quickly with purpose to her steps. Perhaps the Kazekage can do with some company, or at least point Sakura in the direction of some much needed files.

The girl doesn't even notice that she is smiling just a little brighter.

xxx

"Konnichiwa!" Sakura greets the guards at the office doors, she offers them a grin and a wink as the familiar man on her right gives her a stoic nod. The other ninja is someone that she has not seen before but his eyes show recognition. Which makes sense, she was one of the high ranking medics of the war, they were part of the alliance together.

The door opens and this time the sentry does not ask the Kazekage if he will see her. Instead, Sakura is let inside without so much as a word.

"Hello Gaara-sama." The pinkette beams as she enters the room. It is as empty as last time but the paper work atop his desk is virtually non existent. The shinobi in question looks up from his writings and gives Sakura a soft smile that immediately halts all of her friendly intentions. How did she forget about these strange butterflies until now?

Forcing herself not to stammer, the pinkette strolls closer to the desk and says, "I brought you some sweets. I wasn't sure if you like them or not, but I had some free time." She explains and Gaara places his pen in the ink pot.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-san." He greets finally standing in the process, and the girl wonders why he took so long to reply. Maybe people don't bring the Kazekage baked goods often? What a baka she is. However, when the red head smiles once more and says, "I do enjoy sweet things," The unmistakable erratic palpitation of her heart is nothing compared to the instantaneous (reflexive) smile.

"Please, take a seat." The man suggests politely, motioning toward the chair before his desk. The woman nods once and follows his lead, noticing again that Gaara is a very polite person. Tsunade would never rise when a guest enters, but the Hokage has her own special way of doing things.

"How are you finding it in Suna?" He questions, accepting the bagged stick of dumplings. His teal eyes look the food over with an unreadable expression and it is then that Sakura realises that the Kazekage might be a secret lover of the little things in life. She would bet on it actually, thinking on how highly he values friendship and other notions that many people look over like it is nothing.

"It's hot." She laughs good naturedly, "But I like it. It's a change of pace." Finishing her own snack, the girl licks the slight residue off of her thumb as she looks around for a rubbish bin. When she doesn't see one, Sakura turns to Gaara.

Their eyes meet for just a second and a pink hue climbs to her cheeks rapidly. She just caught the Kazekage staring at her lips, or more so, her thumb between her lips.

"Is there a bin?" Sakura finds herself asking lamely and when she looks to the leader again he is standing to pluck the paper from her grasp. His face is a blank mask and the medic wonders if she imagined the last couple of seconds.

Sitting back down, Gaara polishes off his own dango and Sakura watches on shamelessly. She must be the most embarrassing thing, staring at the attractive ninja like he isn't the most respected man in all of Suna and a lot of the shinobi world, how predictable of her.

"Did you require something Sakura?" Gaara asks and he deposits his own rubbish beneath the desk.

Shaking her head, no, the girl misses the distinct lack of suffix added to her name. "I just thought that you might be alone, with Temari at the academy and Kankuro on his way to Konoha, and I didn't have anything to do." She smiles good naturedly, and Gaara's aqua orbs widen imperceptibly at her statement. Sakura can't know, but no one ever visits him with just that purpose. His shoulders loosen a little and the shinobi looks over at the kunoichi in front of him. The nin has spoken with Sakura many times before, fought along side her even, but he has never looked at her to see the person. Instead he has seen her skills and personality traits, both of which he holds in very high regard. But appearance, that is something that the sand leader has never seen as important. However there is something that definitely draws his eye to this girl. Perhaps it is a culmination of her loyalty and ninja prowess that adds to her aesthetic appeal?

Whatever the case it is perplexing to say the least. It is the first time that he has ever thought such a thing.

"Did you need help with anything? I was the Hokage's assistant for quite some time and Tsunade-sama is completely incompetent with anything involving organisation, so I'm pretty good with office duties." Sakura offers, and Gaara finds his interest peaking even more. There is paper work to be done, but he is ahead for this month.

"Iie. Don't trouble yourself." He smiles politely, using the good etiquette that has been taught specifically for his role. Gaara would be lost without his social rules and procedures. The man notices a distinct downturn in her gaze and a light bulb goes off in his head.

"Do you like books?" The red head questions tonelessly, clasping his hands together on the desk. The Kazekage isn't sure why he is doing this, but he has learnt over the years not to ignore his body's feelings, no matter how strange and foreign.

Thankfully, the large smile rises to Sakura's heart shaped face once more and her emerald eyes shine with something akin to happy nostalgia.

"I l_ove _books." She breathes out with slightly glazed eyes. He thought as much. A woman as proficient and intelligent as her does not become so without a means. It makes sense that Sakura would enjoy the written word.

"Would you like to see the library?" Gaara suggests, and when her face brightens even more he feels strange, like he is being blinded. Still, it makes him oddly happy.

"I didn't know that Suna had a library." Sakura exclaims and the Kazekage questions his actions for a mere second, but her obvious happiness wins out in the end.

Pushing through the multitude of thoughts, Gaara instead focuses on his feelings. Maybe this is what it feels like to make a friend happy. It is certainly different to pleasing Temari or Kankuro.

"It isn't a public library. I will show it to you if you like." The quiet nin says, standing simultaneously

Missing the change in her expression, the Kazekage waits for a reply patiently and politely.

"That would be nice. Arigato Gaara-sama." Sakura responds, rising to stand as well. The man notices that she is quite a bit shorter than him, and dressed in regular Konoha clothing. This is the kunoichi he has known for years but something is definitely different to before. It could be him though, it is a fact that he is always changing. Adapting to the will of Suna and the people.

"Come." The Kazekage murmurs with a nod, and he starts for the door.

Still, it would be nice to be called Gaara...Just Gaara.

xxx

**a/n **Reviews make me smile.

I didn't expect to be writing two chapters in two days, but I thought I would give you all a taste of what is to come. :) Uploads will probably be weekly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** - In a village away from her own, the burden of unrequited love is a mere dream as the medic of Konoha learns who Haruno Sakura really is. A trip to Suna for a meeting after the war turns into a stay of the business kind. Unbeknownst to two old friends, a spark ignites. GaaraSakura post war.

This has been written, read through and posted. Proof readers are welcome.

**A CHANGE OF PACE**

**CHAPTER THREE**

The walk to the library is silent and there seems to be a strange tension in the air, but it is probably due to the fact that Sakura is incredibly stiff, trying to be normal beside a man that she didn't know that she is attracted to until a week prior.

Gaara may not notice, but the pink haired kunoichi is very aware of his presence. Which makes her wonder, what is it with her and stoic men? Sakura didn't think that she had a type, yet images of turning cheerful Kiba or Genma down again and again flit across her mind. Even perfectly nice men with everything going for them aren't good enough for her. Could it be that her 'type' are men that are bad? Or in Gaara's case, reformed from badness. Perhaps it is more of a stoic thing, he doesn't seem to talk much.

It is certainly something that she will avoid thinking about at all costs...

Thankfully she is saved as the Kazakage stops at a regular door. They have gone down two floors of the tower and are closer to the residential area now. It is strange because the entrance in front of her is not how she imagined it at all. Usually things like libraries had a reputation for large doors and impressive brass or golden handles. Instead, a normal door looks at her and Gaara pulls out a key from his jacket.

"Is this it?" Sakura questions curiously and the red head merely nods once in affirmation. The door clicks open and a vast darkness meets their collective gaze.

Gaara reaches inside and flicks on a switch to the left. It takes awhile for the light bulbs to fizzle and click as they turn on at their own pace.

"This is it." The Kazekage murmurs blankly, and the fluorescent glow covers the entire area now, revealing to Sakura one of the biggest archives she has ever seen. There are books rising up to the ceiling and the room has to span at least two storeys upward. A winding stair case sits in the middle of the room and the pinkette decides that she is in heaven.

Imagine all of the information, the amazingly written stories, the jutsu's. Sakura feels her fingers begin to tingle and she _needs_ to go inside, to marvel at the contents of this magical place.

She could be in Suna for years and not get through this many books...but she will certainly try.

If Gaara will let her of course.

"_Gaara-sama_." She breathes out. "This is incredible." Her emerald orbs shine with interest and she follows up with, "Really amazing." Stepping forward into the room, her shinobi boots click against the tiled floors.

"It is." The red head replies, and Sakura misses his aqua gaze set upon her back. When Gaara offered to show the woman this place he didn't realise just how symbolic is was. Now that they are here though, in a place that only he comes to...the Kazekage is starting to question his own subconscious.

The girl swivels on the spot, her expressive eyes startling the nin, but only for a second. Sakura smiles vibrantly, and it is all teeth. Oddly enough, the action causes his body to respond with an intense palpitation against his rib cage.

"Why is this place locked up?" She asks, as her smile recedes, and thankfully so does the rapid pace of his heart.

Thinking on it, the nin counters somewhat informatively, "It always has been...Confidentiality mostly, there are many scrolls here." Stepping closer into the room, Gaara thoughtlessly runs a finger over a row of books. There is a small table with a lamp close by, and a pile of fiction sits upon the surface. "Now I keep it because I'm selfish." He admits openly, and the notion makes him feel guilty. Still, Gaara doesn't have much of his own. This is the only place that he can be without Kankuro or Temari reading him the riot act.

For a leader he is very confined.

So why did he let a kunoichi from another village in here? Sakura may be his friend, but surely his siblings come before her?

Yet just thinking it feels wrong and the Kazekage begins to wonder if there is more to Haruno Sakura than he first thought.

The pinkette nods, picking up one of the novels he just finished a week ago. "I understand that." She murmurs, plucking a second from the pile.

Sakura can't believe that she has just been openly invited into Sabaku no Gaara's secret place.

Back in Konoha, it is the archives room for her, or the memorial. Though sometimes she has to share with Kakashi-senpai.

Chancing a glance up at the sand nin, Sakura notes that there is something different about him compared to before. He seems to be slightly troubled. Perhaps she has intruded too far, taken advantage of his kindness.

"Honto arigato. I really appreciate you showing me." The pinkette says with a shallow bow. "I won't tell anyone about this place. I promise." Sakura assures. If the public find out about this library there will be people clambering to get inside, especially for the research material.

Strolling away from the desk and up to the sand leader, she smiles softly and is ready to go. If this is Gaara's special place, then she will not steal it. Maybe he will let her borrow a book or two in the future.

"You may come here." He states quite suddenly, and the same edge is still within his teal orbs despite his toneless voice. It isn't irritation, or anger that she can see...It isn't even hostile. If Sakura has to put a name on it, she will say confusion, but that doesn't make sense at all. If anything, she is the one that's confused.

"Nani?" She asks, completely taken aback. It must show in her expression, because Gaara nods once and says,

"I don't have much time to come here with my duties. To show my appreciation for helping my village, please use this room whenever you require." His tone is straight to the point and very business like, yet there that look is again.

Catching his gaze with her own the woman inclines her head demurely, murmuring a soft, "Domo arigato gozaimasu."

"Iie. You will work hard in Suna" The Kazekage reasons and Sakura smiles brightly this time, unhindered by curious thoughts.

"I apologise Sakura-san, I must return to work." Gaara informs with a polite (unneeded) bow. His hand reaches out and his palm turns upward to reveal the key. "Please take this."

"_Oh._ Gaara-sama -" The pinkette begins, shaking her head, it is too much. However, he cuts her off easily with a polite -

"I insist."

Nodding bashfully, Sakura takes the item from his grasp. Her fingers unintentionally touch his palm and a shiver runs down her spine.

"Well, okay. But how will you come here?" She asks, managing to keep her surge of attraction under wraps.

"I have another." He says, turning towards the door. "Feel free to borrow anything you like. I apologise that I can not stay longer."

"No, it's alright. Thank you Gaara-sama."

"Good afternoon Sakura-san." The man replies, opening the door that leads out into the hallway. He takes a step out and the woman calls without thinking -

"Matte."

Teal turn to gaze back at her curiously, looking slightly surprised and she says bravely,

"Just Sakura. The suffix isn't needed, we've known each other for much too long. You're my friend."

In response, Gaara gives her a rare smile that she has only seen given to Naruto, or his family. "Aa." He utters. Though his thoughts on the matter are behind unreadable blue.

Then the Kazekage is gone, leaving Sakura in a play ground full of books. She may just have to stay here until work starts, it would be a very easy task to say the least indeed.

For the next two weeks both shinobi avoid unnecessary thoughts about the other. Sakura trying not to think of her attraction and Gaara of his sudden interest. However, no matter how busy work is for either, fleeting questions still seem to flood in.

It is a known fact that a curious shinobi is a determined shinobi...


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to 4th part of the mini series :)**

This has been written, read through and posted. Proof readers are welcome.

**A CHANGE OF PACE**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It is late in Suna when a pen is placed in its ink pot and Sakura leans back, stretching lethargically. Her doctors coat is slung over the back of the chair and she is wearing her regular shinobi gear, though it is sure to be freezing outside. She should have brought a jacket, _should _being the operative word. Thankfully, Sakura has chakra to keep herself warm.

The pink haired kunoichi has been working at the hospital for weeks now and already has she established what needs to be changed. The staff are adequately trained and there is some order, but they do not know enough in terms of new medicine. Nor does Suna stock all of the herbs required for natural healing methods as well as birth control. It is something she will have to request of the Kazekage, perhaps a mission can be drafted.

Suna hospital have enough staff for the regular patient intake, but there could be more. Though, before Sakura takes on fledgling shinobi, she wants to have the current medics up to standard. If she can teach them well enough then perhaps they can help with the new training to make it easier to follow up with her own tests. Once this is achieved she can start on hospital archiving and organisation.

There is a lot to think about and just as much to do, but for today, Sakura is done. Too many doctors needed advice during her shift that started earlier that morning, and she has _j__ust_finished her paperwork for the day at 9pm at night. Nevertheless, she has worked much longer in Konoha and has faced times more taxing. Thankfully, the people of Suna respect her opinion and follow her guidance without trouble, so the transition has been really easy. Whether it is because of her past experiences with the hospital or her relationship with their leader, she isn't sure. Still, it doesn't really matter, as long as they are listening.

The files of each worker sit to the right for Sakura to read again tomorrow. She will remember all of the employees names soon enough and know exactly what their strengths and weaknesses are, but it is a lot to take in...

All in all, Gaara was right - This may take forever.

Standing slowly, the pinkette closes her last file and places it into the outgoing basket. She will need the nurses to look over the suggestions and then go from there. Because although nurses are not medics, they are still pivotal in a patients care, especially taking into account bed side manner.

Exiting her office, Sakura finds herself wondering about the elusive leader. She is almost due to give her first report, but other than that, the woman hasn't seen Gaara since he left her in the library. Quite honestly it is a little disappointing. The medic has been hoping to happen upon him in his secret place, but he is a busy man, being the Kazekage and all.

The information that she has access to within the library is irreplaceable. The texts are absolute gold and the quiet area is a great place to fill in mandatory paperwork and read staff files. Unfortunately she can't help medics and nurses if she is locked away in a secret room, regardless of how magical and peaceful it is.

Reaching the bottom floor the elevator 'dings' and Sakura steps out. Bidding farewell to the night receptionist with a happy but tired wave Sakura steps outside into the cool air. Cool is an understatement, and the pinkette picks up her pace as well as amping up her chakra. It isn't far to Kazekage tower, but she will definitely be dressing for the part next time. She is lucky that she hasn't needed to work late yet. Though, she did start later than usual today.

Looking upward at the misty sky, Sakura marvels at the large moon and the way it shines down upon her in a mystical way. There are little lights soaring through the air and as she walks closer, Sakura realises that they are fire flies, she didn't know that they are able to live in the desert.

"Hello little fire flies." Sakura murmurs to herself, laughing softly as the bright little bugs zip up and down, floating with the ever present breeze. She isn't far from home and regretfully Sakura begins to walk again, watching as the little bug soars along beside her. How very cute.

"Kawaii." The pinkette says, looking at the little bug that has lost its friends. The entrance to her new home is in front of her and despite the silliness of it all, she bids the firefly a good night. "Night night little firefly, don't get too cold." Turning, she steps forward to enter the building, but a voice stops her.

"They like the cold weather out here. It's rare to see them during the heat." Gaara speaks, sounding almost conversational.

"Gaara." She says, gazing around, the girl can't seem to find the nin, until a tiny little 'sand' fly soars in front of her face. The little bug flies upward and her eyes follow, only to find the Kazekage, sitting upon the edge of the roof.

"Konnichiwa." He greets with a half smirk. His aqua eyes shine brightly in the darkness, just as his pale skin glows radiantly. Who would have thought that the Kazekage could look so mystical? Not Sakura.

"Hello." Sakura parrots back, still gazing upward. Her body is shivering, but she doesn't want to move from her spot. It has been so long since she saw her friend. "I haven't seen you in awhile." She observes.

"Aa." He inclines his head, falling perfectly from above to stand in front of Sakura, a foot or two away. "There has been a lot of paper work. I'm sure you can relate." Gaara informs with a tilt of the lips, and the girl can't help but smile. Is he joking with her? Maybe flirting? Whatever it is, it's strange...Pleasant, but strange.

"What in Kami's name are you doing out here Gaara-sama? It's freezing." The woman questions and he merely watches her seriously.

"Temari and Kankuro are on a mission. I don't get out much as you know."

Although he sounds blank, the girl can't help but imagine a slightly bitter tone within his words, but his face doesn't indicate so. "I see." She smirks, taking it lightly. "Being a naughty Kazekage." Sakura says boldly, grinning widely.

Walking towards the entrance again, the girl indicates for him to follow with a movement of her head. "Do you always come out here when they are gone?" She asks curiously as the nin steps into place with her. Gaara looks relaxed, wearing regular shinobi pants and a standard black under shirt with long sleeves. It could even be his sleep wear.

"Hai." He nods, "It's a secret."

Turning to look at the man, Sakura isn't sure what to make of his words. She seems to be learning an awful lot of Gaara's private affairs. Is that okay?

"I won't tell." She smiles softly, but her eyes are serious. She would never breach his confidence, or any friends for that matter.

"I know." Gaara replies, and he stops at a turn that leads to his own apartment. Seeing this, Sakura realises that she isn't ready for him to go. It is late, and it's a long shot but she speaks up -

"Gaara-sama." She says hesitantly. "Have you eaten? I know that Temari makes most of your food..." The pinkette trails off, looking toward the ground.

There is a slight pause before he replies, "I have food stored away for when I am by myself."

Oh of course he does! How stupid of her...

_Baka baka_ Sakura thinks, hitting herself inwardly.

"But I haven't eaten." The red head continues, "Have you?" His tone is quite serious and when she gazes up at him again, Gaara has that same look as last time. It's like his eyes are expecting something but warding her away at the same time. It's somewhat familiar, but very new as well.

It makes her wonder, _Has he always had such expressive eyes?_

"Iie. I was working before hand, I haven't had time." She explains, trying to be as normal as possible under the scrutiny of his blue gaze, beneath an intenseness that is probably just wishful imagining. Taking in a deep breath Sakura jumps off the bridge,

"Do you want to maybe have dinner with me Gaara-sama?" Sakura asks, looking tentatively up at his stoic face.

Gaara watches her for a moment more, "You called me Gaara before, when I surprised you...Just Gaara." He observes, crossing his arms over his chest. "I liked it." He intones blankly.

The leader takes a step forward and passes Sakura, stopping for her to follow. "I will have dinner with you." He informs, turning to half face her.

Taking in his words, Sakura isn't sure how to react. Did she say his name? She can't even remember it. What in Kami's name does he mean? In an instant her heart rate picks up and she is surprised that he can't hear it.

_Well, Naruto does call him 'Gaara'_. Her mind supplies helpfully, and she nods to herself slowly in understanding. Thinking of it in that context makes a lot more sense and Sakura finds herself smiling again, and moving forward also.

"Okay Gaara." She replies, stepping into line with him.

Sakura doesn't realise the brevity of her situation, or the meaning behind his words. Likewise, Gaara is just as sightless as she. _But_ they are sure to find out soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to 5th part of the mini series :)**

This has been written, read through and posted. Proof readers are welcome.

**A CHANGE OF PACE**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The apartment door opens and as Sakura looks into the area shrouded in semi darkness, it all feels very empty. It is understandable, having only asked Kankuro for mostly medical texts and things that are not available in Suna, but it still urges the girl to do something, make this place a home – albeit temporarily.

"Gomen, It's still very empty." The pinkette says to the man following behind. Their sandals are toed off habitually and Gaara looks on at the room. Sakura clicks on the light and his aqua eyes are graced with a place more homely than his own apartment. A ghost of a smile falls to his face and he can't help but appreciate the humble effect that Konoha has on people. Not all Hidden Villages are as welcoming and unassuming as the people of the Leaf.

"Iie." He responds, standing at the end of the genkan where the main area begins. Sakura bustles around and when she looks up to see him, a confused expression covers her face.

"Gaara, what are you doing?" She asks, perfectly pink brows furrowed.

"Standing." The nin replies simply. He has never been one to over step his bounds. Although, she did invite him in, this is protocol for the Kazekage.

"Why?" Sakura looks confused, before a knowing look crosses her features and her expression looks like something he has seen directed at Naruto before. "Stop that. You don't need to be so formal here. We're friends, ne?" A smile spreads across her obviously tired face and Gaara can only nod, offering -

"Hai."

"Then come in and sit down." She says, like it is the most natural thing in the world, and the red head nods once.

Stepping into the room, Gaara takes a seat on one of the three bench stools. The Kitchen is a much smaller version of his own, with a center island and polished rock counters. Sakura would probably be surprised to know that it is just finely compressed sand. Keeping quiet, the leader observes as the girl opens the fridge and peers inside.

"If I remember correctly you're a fan of salty foods." Her voice is muffled by the trajectory, but he hears her fine.

"That's correct." Gaara responds, and he is impressed by the way that Sakura can remember something she heard only once, many years ago. It is probably one of the reasons that she has excelled as a medical kunoichi.

"I have vegetables, some fish and pork. Would you prefer simple miso and onigiri or something like kenchinjiru?" Pausing, she stands up straight and places her forefinger on her chin in thought. "I could make yaki-soba?"

"All of those are acceptable." He states, arms crossed over his chest out of habit. The nin doesn't want Sakura to go to such trouble late at night. "Make what you would for yourself." The red head follows up, feeling that she is probably going to try for extravagant. Since he has become the Kazekage, many have changed their tune around him. He doesn't want those of Konoha to feel the same.

Her eyes widen minutely, but she nods with a soft smile and says, "Okay."

Turning back to the fridge, ingredients are pulled out and a broth is being made in no time at all. There is no talking but Sakura is comfortable enough around him to let out a light hum. Though, she could be doing so without thought.

Sakura looks down into the pot, and gives the mixture one last stir before leaving it to simmer. It is a bit awkward cooking while being watched like a hawk, well that's what it feels like. She knows that she is probably imagining it. She has always had the most active imagination when it comes to men.

Sighing lightly to herself, the girl seals the lid over the hot goodness and walks over to the counter where Gaara sits. She leans over the island lazily, forgetting decorum for the time being. Her elbows sit on the polished surface while her head rests in her hands. If it were Naruto in front of her, she would be sprawled half over the stone, but sadly, he is in Konoha.

Fleeting thoughts of her blonde friend enter her mind and without realising it, the smile upon Sakura's face begins to dwindle.

"Sakura." Gaara addresses, calling her attention to his face. Her emerald meet his strangely intense teal and she looks confused.

"Yes?" She asks, and the momentary lapse slowly ebbs away. However, her heart still twinges a little.

"You looked upset." The red head replies observingly and Sakura nods in understanding. She didn't realise that it showed on her face. She always has worn her heart on her sleeve.

Not wishing to look weak in front of the Kazekage (or crazy), the kunoichi apologises, "Honto gomen, I just had a moment. I'm fine now."

Gaara takes in her words and then half nods, "It is not wrong to lament." He says, "I do so often."

"You do?" Sakura asks, sounding like a small curious child and it causes a small smile to find Gaara's lips.

"Don't we all?" He responds, and his gaze moves toward the glass door to his right, where the moon shines through easily. He has a lot of history with the golden white globe.

Sakura can't help but be baffled. Who knew that Gaara is such a philosopher. However, thinking on it, she should have realised sooner. _  
_

_It's easy to forget that he's been through so much…_

The thought strikes her suddenly and her heart rate picks up for some unknown reason. Looking back at the man in front of her, she remembers the boy that almost killed her and Sakura wants to hug him.

Instead she decides to share her feelings, "I was thinking about Naruto."

Gaara's gaze does not alter as he listens. It feels like the air has changed in the room, but there is no reason for it. The awkwardness that previously clung to Sakura has floated away and when he hears the blonde kyuubi's name, his eyes narrow in understanding. _  
_

"You miss him." He states, and the leader begins to feel something that doesn't occur often - guilt.

"Hai. But I missed him for three years when I was younger. We have grown closer since then…I guess it's just quiet without him." She explains and Gaara nods knowingly.

"I too feel a bond with Naruto-kun." He says, remembering past instances with his heroic friend…Gaara's _first_ positive bond.

Sakura laughs lightly, "Yes, Naruto seems to have that effect on people." Though the smile falls quickly and her brows furrow. It looks like she is deciding whether or not to say it…

"It's a shame that he couldn't get through to Sasuke." The kunoichi murmurs finally, and as she gazes down at the sand counter top, Gaara feels an odd stirring in his chest.

In a way, he wants to know about the Uchiha and what became of him. All Naruto has shared is that Sasuke needed to find his way. It is understandable, but the Kazekage was sure that his place was beside Naruto and Sakura.

Now though, his mindset is starting to waver and he has no idea why. Gaara is curious, but at the same time apprehensive about knowing. So, he pushes passed the idea of the sharingan wielder and acts on instinct.

"I'll draft a mission for Naruto, there is something that he can help me with." He offers with serious unwavering turquoise.

The smile that he is graced with is worth the spontaneity.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Sakura doesn't know what this feeling is bubbling around inside of her. She is so incredibly grateful to Gaara, and the thought of seeing Naruto again makes her more than a little giddy.

There is another emotion too, sitting beside the others. She isn't ready to face it yet, but the niggling grows stronger with every smile sent her way. Sakura never noticed before, how powerful Gaara's smile is. She supposes that it is like the rest of him, stately and modest. It is something that she can't help but admire.

The rest of the meal is eaten in silence, save for a little chatter. Sakura beams at her friend, unable to keep her eyes away.

She doesn't notice that the Kazekage is having a similar problem.

The air has changed too, as the initial awkwardness dissipates and a comfortable (albeit nervous), energy is left in its wake. It is the same feeling of anticipation that Sakura has before trying something new, or learning an innovative medical procedure.

She passes it off as nothing. She is merely excited over the prospect of seeing Naruto again.

Nevertheless, her eyes don't stray from the man, eating quietly beside her.

"The hospital seems to be doing well." Gaara finally speaks, and Sakura realises that she has been staring.

A blush rises to her neck, and she nods a little too vigorously. The mouthful of noodles almost chokes her, as she awkwardly flounders before the leader.

It takes a moment to clear her throat, and the pinkette thinks,

_How embarrassing._

"Here." Gaara says, sliding his still full water in front of her. Sakura's cup is now empty, and the pink of her neck crawls to her cheeks.

"Ah. Thank you." She smiles meekly.

Taking a much needed sip, Sakura realises how self conscious she is feeling. Still, the reason is passed by expertly, as her mind focusses on his previous question.

"Yes. It's doing well. I've been focussing on organisation and standardised testing." She explains. They have talked about this before, in more detail. Though, it's only natural that the Kazekage is curious. She is looking after his people, training his medics.

It still blows her away that he chose a girl from the leaf. A relatively normal one at that.

Gaara inclines his head. He doesn't smile, but he still conveys his pleasure. "That's good." He says simply.

It's a rather dead end topic, and their food is dwindling rapidly. The time is also getting on…

Still, Sakura doesn't want it to end.

And so she asks a question that has been plaguing her since the beginning, something that follows her wherever she goes.

"Gaara." She begins tentatively. "Can I ask you something?"

An unreadable expression flashes past his eyes, and he looks curious. Subdued as always, but still interested.

"Always." He replies easily. His voice is deep and toneless, and there should be no implication to find.

Yet, Sakura finds one anyway. Like the baka that she is.

"Uh." She fumbles, willing her stomach to stop. It only flutters more when their eyes meet, and she forces herself not to look away. There is only so much embarrassment needed in one sitting.

Taking in a large breath, she garners her courage and asks, "I know I keep asking things like this, but I just…" She trails off.

A warmth covers her hand, and the woman realises that it is his palm. Gaara's turquoise bore into her as he leans a fraction closer, face an unreadable mask.

"It's okay." He assures. It is intended to be comforting, but it only makes her heart beat faster.

"Why did you choose me for this?" She asks quickly, looking to the side. "It's such a big role to fill."

Her hand is squeezed once, before he pulls away. Leaning his elbows against the counter, the nin smiles wryly. Somehow, Gaara always manages to look so wise.

"You said it before, didn't you?" He replies, and it is clear that something amuses him. "You're my friend."

Friends…

Of course. She should have known, after all of the conversations. It makes her wonder, why do they always reach this topic?

It's moments like these that Sakura is able to see the affect Naruto had on him. Seeing Gaara all grown, it's easy to forget that he was ever a crazed jinchuriki; that he tried to kill her once.

Slowly, a smile makes it's way to her heart shaped face.

"Thank you." Sakura murmurs, hoping to convey just a little of what she feels. "Naruto really has helped us all, ne?" She continues, eyes crinkling.

The thought of her friend makes her heart swell, and she feels warm all over. What was a sad feeling moments ago, is now happy…

and it's all thanks to Gaara.

"It's not just Naruto." The man admits.

She nods, taking another sip of his water unthinkingly.

"Of course, there is Temari and Kankuro." She assumes easily. They have always been with him, and must be a driving force for a former recluse like himself.

A thoughtful smile crosses his lips, and he surprises her completely by saying,

"And then there is you."

Emerald widen in curious shock, and she breathes in sharply.

"What?" Sakura manages not to stammer, by some miracle.

"Without you and Chiyo obaa-sama, I would be dead." Gaara says seriously, keeping her gaze for a moment, before looking out the balcony door.

A silence befalls the two shinobi as Sakura takes in the information and Gaara sits comfortably, watching the night sky. He doesn't add anything, but he doesn't need to. She understands.

"Chiyo-obaa…" Sakura murmurs, looking passed Gaara to the stars. "She was a true shinobi."

He turns then, forcing Sakura's attention away from the outside world. There is a strange expression on his face that she doesn't understand.

"Would you like to visit with me? I pay my respects in the evening." He suggests. His eyes hold hers, and if Sakura were an idiot then she might be able to read hope within his blue depths.

Sakura smiles brightly, nodding too.

"That would be nice, Gaara."

He turns back to the bench, face a mask of regal indifference, but not before nodding _just once_ and offering a small very real smile.

This time, Sakura is unable to ignore the way her heart skips a beat, or the flutter within her stomach.

He leaves not long after, and they agree to meet at the hospital in the evening. Gaara walks away without without a wave, and he doesn't look back.

Regardless, the smile that she is given before he turns is enough to create dreams. Her mind etches his casual dress to memory, trying in vain to ignore the pale muscled slope of his arms, and casual lean to his steps.

As Sakura wonders what she will notice tomorrow, she concludes that she is entering dangerous waters…

xxx

**a/n**

Updating everything once before nanowrimo. This is completely unedited.


End file.
